criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Young, Beauty and Dead
Young, Beauty and Dead 'is a case featured in Season 1 of ''Criminal Case, appearing as the 28th case of the game. It takes place in the Starwood, a district based in Fario. Plot Not long after arriving in Starwood, the team faced with another murder investigation. This time the player and Diego had to investigate the murder of teenage actress Pamela Peterson. Diego and the player spoke with her sister, Abbi, who was very sad about her sisters' death. The player recovered a mirror who was a gift from her boyfriend, Daniel Gideon. He said that last time he was Pamela was in her makeup room. There the team found that she had met with her manager, Dick Turnon, but also that she visited a therapist from player's earlier investigation, Kara Powers. After the autopsy, Mia came and inform the team that earlier today, Pamela visited a Church in downtown. When the team searched search they found together with victim's jacket and open book, a bloody pocket knife who is later confirmed as a murder weapon. Inside her jacket, the player found a letter from her boyfriend about a breakup. Meanwhile, the team spoke with the Priest Adorjan Paul if she saw something strange about her. Angela analyzed a text and confirmed that her sister, Abbi, wrote it. She said that Pamela could be arrogant and unlogical sometimes but that she would never kill her own sister. Diego and the player backed to do the last search about victim's makeup room and they found that Kara didn't get along with the victim. She said that Pamela often visited her, speaking about her career, boys and other annoying things who drove her crazy. Also, the team found that her manager Dick, keep his drug inside her makeup box. He said that she found about that and blackmailed him that if he don't give some of it to her she will report him, leading the team to arrest him for possession of cocaine and dealing with underage teens. Post-arrest, Phillip said that Daniel and Adrojen have a fight. The team interrogates Adrojan about that fight and he said that Daniel was only to blame for that since he had no respect for the Church. He said that he came and started to smoke inside the church even if that is prohibited by Church Laws. Diego and the player did the last search of the Church and found that Kara had a totally different relationship with Pamela then she claimed. She finally confessed that Pamela was her girlfriend and that she loved her very much, even tho the pretend strictly professional in public. After the last analyses, the team arrested Pamela's killer - Kara. She didn't try to avoid anything, but she said that she killed her by accident. She said that she loved her like no one before. She mentioned that serial killer is in the Starwood and that she thought that person behind her was that serial killer, instead of that she deadly stabbed Pamela. On the trial, Judge York sentence her to 1 year in jail with parole in five months. After the trial, Lena and the player decided to visit Kara in prison and question her about the serial killer. She said that she have a newspaper article about it but she lost it in the Theatre. There the player found the newspaper article, half tore and the team decides to send it to Elvin. He analyzed an article informed the team that serial killer was active 10 years ago and after that, they mysteriously disappeared, but he said that serial killer liked to kidnapped the victim, keep it alive and then murder it. The layer and Lena warned a Priest Paul about the possible return of the serial killer and he said that he will keep eye on his community and inform the team if he finds something. Meanwhile, Dick came looking for the player to help him to find the scenario he lost somewhere in the Church. After everything, Mia ran to the team and said that Abbi Peterson was kidnapped from makeup room. Lena and the player went to the Makeup Room and found a location on a piece of the paper. The prepared everything and went to the location when... Summary Victim: * Pamela Anderson (found dead in the Theatre) Murder Weapon: * Pocket Knife Killer: * Kara Powers Suspects '''Abbi Peterson (Victims sister) Profile *Abbi drinks energy drinks. *Abbi has bad breath. *Abbi is a smoker. Daniel Gideon (Victims boyfriend) Profile *Daniel drinks energy drinks. *Daniel has bad breath. *Daniel is a smoker. Appearance * Daniel wears a tie. Dick Turnon (Victims Manager) Profile *Dick drinks energy drinks. *Dick has bad breath. *Dick is a smoker. Appearance * Dick wears a tie. Kara Powers (Therapist) Profile *Kara drinks energy drinks. *Kara has bad breath. *Kara is a smoker. Appearance * Kara wears a tie. Adorjan Paul (Priest) Profile *Adorjan has a bad breath. Quasy-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The Killer drinks energy drinks. *The Killer has bad breath. *The Killer is a smoker. *The Killer wears a tie. *The Killer is 29 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Theatre (Clues: Victim's body, broken glass, Costume Box; Victim identified: Pamela Peterson; New Suspect: Abbi Peterson) * Examine broken glass (Result: Mirror; New Suspect: Daniel Gideon) * Examine Costume box (Result: Bloody Tiara) * Talk with Abbi Peterson about the victim (Prerequisite: Theatre searched) * Talk with Daniel Gideon about the victim (Prerequisite: broken glass restored; New Crime Scene. Makeup Room) * Investigate Makeup Room (Prerequisite: Daniel interrogated; Clues: White Board, Purse) * Examine White Board (Result: Schedule; New Suspect: Dick Turnon) * Examine Purse (Result: Visit Card; New Suspect: Kara Powers) * Speak with Dik Turnon about the victim (Prerequisite: Text recovered) * Speak with Kara about her connections with the victim (Prerequisite. Visit Card found) * Analyze bloody tiara (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks energy drinks) * Autopsy Victims body (18:00:00; Attribute. The Killer has bad breath) * Move to the next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 * New Crime Scene: Church * Investigate Church (Clues: Open book, JacketJacket, Pocket knife; New Suspect: Adorjan Paul) * Examine Open Book (Result: Text) * Examine Victim's Jacket (Result: Latter) * Examine Pocket knife (Result: Blood) * Speak with Adorjan Paula bout the victim (Prerequisite: Church searched; Profile Updated: Adorjan has bad breath) * Interrogate Daniel about the Letter for the victim (Prerequisite: Victim's Jacket searched; Profile Updated: Daniel drinks energy drinks and has bad breath) * Analyze Text (06:00:00) * Analyze Blood (05:00:00; Murder Weapon classified: Pocket knife; Attribute. The Killer is a smoker) * Question Abbi about her angry message for her sister (Prerequisite: Text analyzed; Profile Updated: Abbi drinks energy drinks, has a bad breath and smoke; New Crime Scene: Makeup table) * Investigate Makeup Table (Prerequisite: Abbi interrogated; Clues: Makeup Box, Mirror) * Examine Makeup Box (Result: white powder) * Examine white powder (Result: Cocaine) * Examine Mirror (Result: Threating message) * Interrogate Kara about the message for the victim (Prerequisite: Message recovered; Profile Updated: Kara drinks energy drinks and has a bad breath) * Analyze Cocaine (12:00:00) * Question Dick why he keeps Cocaine in victim makeup box (Prerequisite: Cocaine analyzed; Profile Updated: Dick drinks energy drinks, has a bad breath and smoke) * Move to the next Chapter (0 stars) Chapter 3 * New Crime Scene: Pulpit * Investigate Pulpit (Clues: Torn photo, Donation Box) * Question Adrojen about the fight (Prerequisite: Pulpit searched; Profile Updated: Daniel smoke) * Examine Torn photo (Result: Picture; Profile Updated: Kara smoke) * Examine donation box (Result: Bloody fibers) * Question Kara about her intimate relationship with the victim (Prerequisite: Picture restored; New Crime Scene Stage) * Investigate Stage (Prerequisite: Kara interrogated; Clues: Pile of costumes) * Examine Pile of costumes (Result: Victim's bracelet) * Examine Victim's Bracelet (Result: Skin cells) * Analyze blood fibers (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears a tie) * Analyze Skin cells (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is 29 years old) * Arrest the Killer NOW! * Move to Shooting Star 1/5 (1 star) Shooting Star 1/5 * Visit Kara and question her about the serial killer (Reward: Burger) * See what Dick wants * Investigate Theatre (Prerequisite: Kara interrogated; Clues: Newspaper articles) * Investigate Church (Prerequisite: Dick interrogated; Clues: Briefcase) * Examine Newspaper articles (Result: Serial Killer article) * Examine Briefcase (Result: Scenario) * Analyze Serial Killer article (06:00:00) * Analyze Scenario (06:00:00) * Warn Priest Paul about the serial killer (Prerequisite: Serial Killer article analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) * Give back scenario to Dick (Prerequisite: Scenario analyzed; Reward: Manager face) * Investigate Makeup Room (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Clues: torn paper) * Examine Torn paper (Result: Location) * Move to the next case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Starwood